Call Me Beautiful
by The Mysterious Fangirl
Summary: Asami gets a love note from someone, and Korra feels sad but Bolin is there to cheer her up, and he comes up with a plan to fix both of their romantic woes.


**A/N Yay! My first ever songfic! This is Chapter One of a two shot I have been working on, inspired by the song B-e-a-utiful by Megan Nicole, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra or aforementioned song.**

I was just finishing up a meditating session when I heard someone run up behind me. I whipped my head around, only to see that it was Asami. We had grown quite close since she moved to Air Temple Island, despite being unknowing romantic rivals. She had an enormous grin on her face, and she was waving a slip of paper with feverish excitement. "Asami, what in the name of Tui and La are you so excited about?" I asked. She was too busy smiling to speak, so she just shoved the paper under my nose. It was a note, a love note to be precise. "I'm sure it's from Mako! It's anonymous, how romatinc is that?" she said.

She read me the note he left on her bed

Snuck in her room right after she left

And put petals on the ground

Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall

I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love

And where is he now

I had no idea that Mako possesed the talent for poetry, but he did, and he was quite good. He had written a _very _romantic poem for Asami. Speaking of her, she finally recovered the ability to speak, and immediatley began to gush. "Isn't it romantic? He is a great poet! I walked into my room this morning after breakfast, and there were flower petals scattered on my bed and this was on my pillow!" she practically squealed. Part of me wanted to crawl in a corner and wither away, but I hadn't seen her this happy since... pretty much forever. So I got up and gave her a hug. "Asami, this is great! I'm so happy for you!" I said, pasting a smile on my face. She sighed happily and said, "It's anonymous, too! He's probably making up for our fight last night," she said. "You should go talk to him! He's probably looking for you." I said.

She looked at the Air Temple, then back at me and gasped. "You're right! I have to go. Thanks, Korra!" she said, and dashed back to the main building. I stood for a minute, holding my elbow and looking out at the sea, before I knew she was gone and I let the tears fall silently.

She's with him, I'm in the back seat

Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing

And I've never been where they are

I resumed my meditating posture. Meditating had gone from frustrating to ralaxing in the past few weeks, and right now I really needed to relax. I felt really bad about being jealous of Mako and Asami, but at the same time I wondered if I would ever have the chance to fall in love. I had fallen hard for Mako, but it was an unrequited love. I heaved a deep sigh, and closed my eyes. This needed to get off my mind so I could focus and have a level head for the council meeting/press conference this afternoon.

I meditated until Bolin came out looking for me. "Korra! There you are! I've been looking for you. Are you okay? You missed lunch." He grinned as if sharing a secret. "But I saved you some food." He handed me a plate piled with rice, steamed vegetable dumplings, and other vegetarian goodies. I felt much better, partially by the meditation, and by how much Bolin cared about me.

I wanna be blown away

I wanna be swept off my feet

I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe

I wanna be lost in love

I wanna be your dream come true

I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you

Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful

Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful

As I ate, I saw Bolin looking intently at me. I tried to talk, but speaking is pretty much impossible with a whole dumpling wedged in one's mouth. After I had chewed and swallowed, I asked, "Bolin, why are you staring at me?" His face flushed, and he stammered for a moment, clearly trying to think of an excuse.

"I-i-i, uh, because you have something on your face." he finally said. I looked down at my nose, and when I didn't see anything, I asked, "Where?" He swiped his finger through some rice pudding and smeared it on my cheek. "Right there!" He laughed, clearly pleased with himself. Then he saw the look in my eyes, and his face paled as I sent a dumpling sailing at his face.

I wanna be blown away

I wanna be swept off my feet

I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe

I wanna be lost in love

I wanna be your dream come true

I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you

Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful

Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful

Five minutes later, the food fight was over, with no clear winner. My lunch was splattered all over the medtation pavilion I had been using, and Bolin and I looked like we had gotten attacked by a renegade noodle cart. He looked sheepishly around at the enormous mess we had created. I bent some water from the nearby ocean, and he looked back at me. "You're not going to soak me, are you?" he asked, backing away from me. I glared at him, and then grinned. "No, I'm going to clean up this mess and you're going to help, and I will soak you if you don't," I said, looking at him menacingly. He saluted, and then started cleaning up.

After all the food was washed away and disposed of, Bolin and I sat in a companionable silence looking out at the cliffs and the waves. He was the first to break the silence. "You know that Mako likes you, a lot, right?" he said. I looked at him again, to find he was looking at me with a serious expression, which was rare for him. "What? Mako likes me? No way!" I said, trying to play it cool. Unfortuneatley, Bolin was having none of it. "Korra, he talks about you in his sleep. And I know you like him back. Fact number one: You only meditate when you're upset, and I assume you were upset about Asami's love note." he said. "How did you know about her note?" I asked accusingly. He chuckled and said, "Korra, the whole _island _knows about that note by now. She told everyone. And fact number two," he said, seeing right through my attempt to distract him, "You guys look at eachother with seal-puppy eyes whenever you think nobody's looking, and your fighting is just an unconsious form of flirting."

"Okay, okay. You got me," I said, throwing my hands in the air in surrender and laying down. "I happen to have a massive crush on your brother. What am I going to do?" I said. He grinned and stood up. "Just leave it to the love doctor," he said. "I'm going to go talk to Asami right now."

"Waitaminute, why are you going to talk to Asami?" Then the realization hit me. "You have a crush on Asami, don't you?" I said, pointing a finnger at him accusingly. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm, yeah. I have a kinda sorta crush on her." he admitted. "So this whole thing was just to get to Asami?" I asked. "Yep, pretty much! But at least I hepl get two soulmates together," he said. "But what about the note?" I asked, still confused. "I wrote that," he said proudly. "But isn't that wrong? Writing love notes to your brother's girlfriend?" I pointed out. "Hey, it's no more wrong than when you and Mako kissed," he defended himself. "Plus, They've been fighting, so I think we have perfect timing." Then he said good bye and went to work his magic.

I went to go take a shower to clean the food off of me before the council meeting and following press conference I had to attend in an hour and a half. I was almost looking forward to it now, because I did not want to be around for the akward romantic troubles Bolin was sure to stir up.

My heart is waiting for your love

My hand is waiting for your touch

My lips just wanna be kissed by you

When I got back after the meeting, I went straight to my room and flopped on my bed. I was tired and crankier than Naga when she wasn't fed on time. Then I sat bolt upright, remebering that I needed to feed said polarbear-dog before I could even get out of the annoying dress Tenzin had forced me to wear.

As I dashed outside, grabbing a raw steak from the icebox, I nearly ran Jinora over on my way to Naga's pen. Naga was pacing around, starting to get cranky. I jumped over the fence and offered the meat to her. She looked accusingly at me, and then took the steak and settled down. I sat by her, curling up against her warm, furry bulk as exauhstion set in.

I sighed, thinking of Mako. "Naga, what am I going to do?" I said voicing my thouts out loud. "My heart still twists and breaks whenever I see Mako and Asami cuddling, but now I felt a little bit better. Maybe, just mabye, Mako will call me beautiful someday."

Beautiful, Call me beautiful

Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful

Unbeknownst to Korra, Two little Airbenders were hiding around the corner of the Sky Bison's stable, out of sight. "Did you get it?" Ikki asked Jinora. Jinora smiled and held up their now-precious tape recorder. "Every last word. Now we just need to get this to Bolin so he can slip it to Mako."

**Love? Hate? Please review!**


End file.
